Characters
The following is a list of characters from the fanfic: My Disney Adventure which is based on the movies from Disney. Main Characters Kelsey Kelsey is an adverage teenager from our world, who's a major Disney fan. She was sucked inside the TV and into Disney World. Her goal is to find Kailey and get home before the villains know who she is and where she came from. Kailey Kailey is a ten-year-old from our world, who doesn't care for Disney. She prefers to play softball and be with her friends. She is MIA (Missing in Action) when she and Kelsey arrived at Disney World. Jiminy Cricket Jiminy Cricket was originally Pinnochio's conscience in the moive until Pinnochio became a real boy. He is currently working for the King of Disney World as his royal advisor and being Kelsey's guide. Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, and the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest. Characters from Wonderland White Rabbit White Rabbit is very frantic and always says, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Kelsey destroyed his house, when she grew large. Orginally it was Alice, who destroyed it. White Rabbit always refers to Kelsey as "Mary Ann". Doorknob Doorknob is the entrance to Disney World and Wonderland. He hates it when people turn his knob. He always make jokes that aren't funny. Dodo Dodo is a crazy characters who thinks crazy things: getting dried by circling around, pulling a large monster through the chimney, and smoking the monster out. Alice The main character from Alice in Wonderland, ''who followed the White Rabbit to Wonderland. She was known to be with Kailey in Wonderland. Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat is very mysterious and sneaky. He always sing ''Twas Brilling ''song and always disappear, but is very helpful to know where to go. However, he can lead to something good but with a little twist into something bad. Can you still trust that cat or not? Mad Hatter March Hare- Dormouse- Flowers Flowers love to sing, but is very rude. Absalom Absalom (aka Mr. Caterpillair) always smoke his hookah and has a passion for grammar. However, he always use the words "Exact-ed-ely" and "Correct-tic-ally". He didn't meet Alice, but he did meet Kelsey and Jiminy and helped Kelsey grow to her normal size by mushroom. Characters from Port Royal Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, and the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean. A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, Jack fought a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Jack's first love was the sea, his second his beloved ship the ''Black Pearl. Will Turner Will Turner was an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. Mr. Gibbs Elizabeth Swann Captain Barbossa Characters from Atlantica Ariel Ariel is a sixteen year old mermaid and princess of Atlantica, who rescues Will from drowning. Flounder Sebastian Ursula Characters from the Coral Reef Marlin Dory Bruce Crush Squirt